


Dorian's Dilemma

by CircleTime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleTime/pseuds/CircleTime
Summary: Dorian of the esteemed House Pavus of the proud city of Qarinus in the cultured land of Tevinter was having a crisis of sorts. Leaving his homeland and abandoning his overly-controlling family had been an adventure. Travelling far away from the Imperium and journeying to the quaint southern lands of Thedas, a novelty. Even joining the Inquisition and waging a war against enemies new and ancient alike had been an unequivocal thrill. But had he known beforehand that a significant portion of his time with the Inquisition would be spent with his pillow clutched tightly over his ears in his tent, struggling to get a wink of sleep as his two companions in the neighbouring tent engaged in bouts of loud and deeply-passionate sex, he might’ve had second thoughts about some of his life choices.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Trevelyan, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. An Unfortunate Issue

Dorian of the esteemed House Pavus of the proud city of Qarinus in the cultured land of Tevinter was having a crisis of sorts. Leaving his homeland and abandoning his overly-controlling family had been an adventure. Travelling far away from the Imperium and journeying to the quaint southern lands of Thedas, a novelty. Even joining the Inquisition and waging a war against enemies new and ancient alike had been an unequivocal thrill. But had he known beforehand that a significant portion of his time with the Inquisition would be spent with his pillow clutched tightly over his ears in his tent, struggling to get a wink of sleep as his two companions in the neighbouring tent engaged in bouts of loud and deeply-passionate sex, he might’ve had second thoughts about some of his life choices. 

It wasn’t as though Dorian was _averse_ to loud and deeply-passionate sex – quite the contrary, in fact; he’d had more than several encounters with various charming gentlemen that had resulted in hoarse throats and far more sweat than he’d have believed two (or sometimes more) bodies were capable of producing. But these encounters had always happened away from prying eyes and straining ears, out of necessity. He’d rutted in run-down taverns, he’d fucked in fancy boudoirs, and he’d even (on one memorable occasion) been bred in a back alley, but always with some degree of care to avoid notice. It was a habit borne from his days in Tevinter, where the idea of a magister’s son and sole heir being caught in bed with another man would have generated a scandal so obscene that it would have been on the lips of every nattering noble from Minrathous to Perivantium. Perhaps that was why the concept of the Iron Bull and Alec Trevelyan’s raucous lovemaking was so egregiously foreign to him, Dorian thought to himself, holding the pillow even tighter against the sides of his head as yet another wanton cry rang in his ears. 

_Honestly!_ _Has the Inquisitor no shame at all?_

It wasn’t like Dorian to be prudish – far from it. But he had expected a greater degree of courtesy, at the very least, from the man who was the (admittedly-reluctant) head of what was rapidly becoming one of the largest and most powerful organisations on the continent. Perhaps it was just Dorian’s pounding headache talking, but he would have been a lot happier had Alec kept his sexual activities firmly behind closed doors. But no, he and his “intimate friend”, the Iron Bull, seemed determined to rut wherever and whenever the desire took them. Why, just the other day, Dorian had taken a stroll down to a stream near the campsite in order to make some meagre attempt to wash himself and his now-filthy clothing, only to be presented with the sight of the Iron Bull’s naked body from the rear, the shallow water barely up to his knees, thighs spread wide, hips bucking as a pair of comparatively-slender legs gripped him around the waist and a pair of hands raked their nails across the Qunari’s massive back. He’d stood at the edge of the clearing for a moment, transfixed by the sight of the Bull’s muscled ass and the Inquisitor’s face above one broad shoulder, contorted by pleasure or pain, before he’d quickly excused himself and retreated to his tent, hoping that neither of the pair had noticed his arrival and swift departure. At least the two of them were currently hidden away in the solace of their shared tent, but the thin walls of fabric that separated them from the sleepless Dorian were nowhere near enough to drown out the ceaseless noise. 

_I ought to...I ought to...make a complaint of some sort!_ The thought was embarrassing even to himself – what could he do if they refused? Toss a bucket of cold water over them both? Or send a frost spell crackling their way? But the more he considered the idea, the more persuading it began to sound, especially since the two men’s boisterous shouts didn’t seem to be dying away any time soon. 

_That does it,_ he decided, clambering haughtily out of bed and pulling one of his favourite robes on over his nude form. _I have a right to a good night’s sleep! They couldn’t possibly deny me_ that! 

And so, Dorian marched out of his tent and made straight for the one next door, sandalled feet slapping angrily against the forest floor of the Emerald Graves as he stomped over to Alec and the Iron Bull’s tent. He rapped one knuckle against the fabric of the tent entrance, the tiny noise almost inaudible even to Dorian. 

“Excuse me,” he began, but the sounds coming from within the tent continued. “Excuse me!” he repeated in a louder voice, the sound echoing out into the woods without so much as a pause from the pair inside the tent. 

_Kaffas!_ What little patience he’d had in the first place had now evaporated. He was left with only one choice... 

“I’m coming in there, blast you both!” he snapped, pulling open the tent’s entrance and stepping resolutely inside, a wave of heat and an overpowering aroma hitting him like a physical blow the moment he ducked inside. 

“I-!” 

Dorian’s voice died in his throat at the sight before his eyes. Alec Trevelyan – the so-called Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition – was on all-fours atop his bedroll, utterly naked, his head level with his hands as they gripped the fabric like a lifeline, his handsome face half-pressed into the floor. The Iron Bull towered over him, similarly nude, his horns almost piercing the tent roof as he knelt behind Alec, the far knee raised so that one thigh ran perpendicular to the Bull’s torso. Alec naked ass was being supported by the Bull’s hands as they gripped him by the hips, his body being knocked back and forth from the impact of the Iron Bull slamming against him over and over. Each jerk of the Bull’s hips looked effortless, but drew a choked cry from Alec every time, the sound barely muffled by the bedroll. It was Alec who noticed Dorian first, his eyes growing wide and his arched back straightening in surprise. The Iron Bull, for his part, merely stopped his movements and casually turned his head just enough to be able to look at the intruder with his eye. 

“Something we can help you with?” the Bull asked in a low voice. 

The Qunari’s tone, almost blasé despite the circumstances, reminded Dorian of why, exactly, he had barged into their tent while they were having sex. His temper flared again, and he drew himself back up to his fullest height. 

“Yes, quite!” he exclaimed. “I’ve had it up to _here_ with the level of noise coming from this tent every night. _Some_ of us require our beauty sleep! I would appreciate a tad more consideration in future!” 

An awkward silence filled the tent in the wake of his exclamation. Alec’s mouth was hanging open as though in a silent cry as he stared at Dorian, while a peculiar smile was starting to tug at one corner of the Iron Bull’s mouth. 

“S-Sorry, Dorian,” Alec choked out at last, speech evidently difficult for him in his current situation. 

“Yeah, sorry. We’ll keep it down,” the Iron Bull said, his voice filled with such sincerity that it rather took Dorian aback – albeit not as much as his next few words did. “You sure you can keep _that_ down?” 

Dorian followed the gaze of the Qunari’s single eye to where it lingered at a point on Dorian’s silk robes, where something that lay beneath was now pushing determinedly against the fabric, forming an unmistakable bulge that was growing by the second. Dorian’s face, which had already been uncomfortably warm, quickly flushed with heat as he spun around, hiding the offending sight from the pair. 

“J-Just remember what I said!” Dorian spluttered. “I won’t be so patient with you both if I have to come in here again!” 

“Sure thing, Dorian,” he heard the Bull call as he plunged out of the tent into the open air again, his voice sounding so knowingly smug that it almost made Dorian whip right back around and summon a frost spell over his horned head. But the feel of the cool night’s air against Dorian’s body did much to calm his frayed nerves. He sighed and walked away from the tent, noticing the distinct lack of noise – it seemed that Alec and the Bull had listened to his demands after all. But, having gotten as worked up as he had done, Dorian was certain that sleep would elude him even were he to return to his own bedroll, and so he grumpily trudged over to the campfire and took a seat near the warming glow. 

“It’s alright to feel embarrassed.” 

Dorian jumped and swore, jerking around to see a familiar boy with a wide-brimmed hat atop his head calmly poking the fire with a stick. Only now did he remember that Cole had volunteered to take the first _and_ second watch – as he did every night, apparently not needing to sleep due to being a spirit. 

“You-! Cole!” he snapped, heart racing. “I had quite forgotten that you were there.” 

“That’s alright, too.” 

“I...never mind,” Dorian grumbled, crossing his legs underneath him and quietly thanking the Maker there was no longer a noticeable bulge in the front of his gown. “I ought to apologise for all the commotion.” 

“What commotion?” 

“The...didn’t you hear all the noise just a moment ago?” 

“I never stop hearing noise,” Cole replied in his usual, blithe tone. “Alec and the Iron Bull are making each other very happy right now in their tent.” His voice changed suddenly, as though in a trance. “ _Deeper,_ I hiss, but he still holds back _. Deeper_ , I say again, hoping that Dorian won’t hear this time. But he knows my body better than I do – grips, touches, pleases me in ways too good to speak about...” 

Dorian gaped. “And you can hear all of that, still? Doesn’t it bother you?” 

Cole gently shook his head. “It is good to hear. Alec wants to be happy, and the Iron Bull wants to make him happy. Why would I be bothered by that?” 

“I...I suppose it _is_ different, for a spirit.” Solas and Varric had been monitoring Cole’s progress and growth after joining the Inquisition, discussing how he had been growing more and more human after a particular incident that Dorian rather frustratingly hadn’t been present for. But, more often than not, Cole was still difficult to relate to, and he had retained his peculiar habits. “Ordinarily, one tries one’s best not to...intrude on the personal affairs of others – particularly matters of intimacy between two consenting adults.” 

“But you went into their tent just now,” Cole pointed out. 

“Yes, well...they were interfering with my sleeping schedule.” 

“He cries out in the dark, whimpering like a dying man. Even through the pillow I can hear them – the half-whispered words, the stifled screams, the soft slapping of flesh. Reaching down under the blanket to share in just a fragment of their bliss-” 

“I’ll thank you not to pry into _my_ personal affairs, either,” Dorian muttered darkly. 

“I’m sorry. But don’t you want to be happy, too?” 

“What I _want_ ,” Dorian insisted, “if a good night’s sleep – something that seems utterly out of my reach at this point.” 

“I could help with that.” 

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “How so?” 

“ _Hush, my baby. Hush, my_ _dear_ ,” Cole chanted as Dorian’ s stomach lurched. “ _I’ll_ _stay by your bedside, I’ll always be here._ ” 

“My mother’s lullaby,” Dorian murmured, the words coming back to him as though from a distant dream. 

“She used to sing it to you every night,” Cole reminded him. “Until you told her to stop. _I’m too old for lullabies!_ ” 

“I was a rather petulant eight year-old, yes. However, I’m afraid I don’t believe that old tune will help me fall asleep now.” 

“Are you sure?” Cole asked. “Would you like me to try it anyway?” 

Dorian exhaled slowly, before eventually giving a nod. “Very well. I’ll try anything if it works. Just...try and inject a bit more colour into your voice when you do so. When somebody whispers a lullaby in a monotonous tone, it tends to have rather the opposite effect than intended.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“…You know, Cole, sometimes I think you’re quite alright.” 

“To see the dawn at last, she hides herself behind a mask of fire and steel.” 

“Then again, perhaps not.” 

Dorian led Cole into his tent, ordering him to cover his eyes when he discarded his robe and sandals again before slipping back under the covers. At first, Dorian was sceptical of Cole’s ability to aid with his insomnia, but the young man’s hushed voice was surprisingly soothing. Closing his eyes and trying to focus on Cole’s singing rather than the images of bared flesh that still flashed in his mind’s eye, Dorian gradually drifted off to sleep. 


	2. A Surprising Solution

A sweat-soaked hand clasped Dorian’s, who huffed as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside the white-haired man beneath him, their two bodies writhing together beneath the satin sheets as they fucked. Alec Trevelyan’s deep blue eyes were blazing with want, his soft lips open wide as he let out cry after cry. 

“Ahhh,” Alec moaned, eyes blazing with want, “Dorian...!” 

The sound of his name on the Inquisitor’s lips was perhaps the most delectable sound Dorian had ever heard, he reflected, not for a moment letting his pace slow as he pounded Alec harder than ever. But then a massive hand was shoving him down into the bed and Dorian let it push him, Alec disappearing from underneath him as a larger body gripped Dorian from behind, hips slamming against his ass, a huge cock spreading him open. Dorian pressed his face against the pillow, breathless cries issuing out from between his lips as he was fucked relentlessly. 

“Fuck yeah,” the Bull grumbled from behind him. “Take it.” 

Dorian moaned, arching his back even further, his buttocks stinging from the impact of the Iron Bull’s body against his own, his whole being humming with pleasure. What would Alec think if he could see the two of them now? Would he be jealous? Or thrilled? Or...where had he gone, exactly? Hadn’t he been here only a moment ago...? 

_Hold on a moment..._

Dorian sighed as he twisted his head to glance up at the ceiling, seeing a green sky in its place. The bed he was being pounded into was not, as he had thought, in a fancy boudoir, but in the middle of a rocky island floating in the Fade like a lily pad on a pond. 

“Alright, alright,” Dorian grumbled. “I know this is a dream. Fun’s over.” 

The bed dissolved beneath him like salt in water, the warm, hard body behind him vanishing along with it and depositing the still-naked Dorian onto the far-less comfortable rock below. The pleasure that had been surging within him began to wane, dying down into a dull, needy ache in the pit of his gut. Dorian grumbled again, wondering if perhaps he ought to have carried on with the dream. But, even in the Fade, the thought of his own attraction to both Alec and the Iron Bull was apparently too mortifying for him to think about. 

What was there to get so flustered about? He knew Alec was attractive and, loath as he was to admit it to himself, he obviously harboured a lust for the Iron Bull, too. That was no big deal, surely? After all, Dorian had known he’d liked men since he’d been old enough to apply his own nail polish, for Andraste’s sake. But these two were different – and not just because he’d rather unthinkingly barged in on them while they were fucking like rabbits. Now, it seemed that not even in his _dreams_ could he escape them. 

Blast it! He’d never been so worked up over a man – or _two_ men, in this case – since he’d been a teenager. He was lucky that no Desire demons had been drawn to his shameless thoughts as he’d broadcast them out into the Fade so senselessly. Honestly, as an accomplished mage of a long line of mages, he ought to have known better than to let himself lose control over his dreams like that. 

But that ache in his gut still gnawed at him, drying his throat and setting his heart racing. 

“I suppose I _am_ still naked,” Dorian muttered, knowing full well that putting on clothes in the Fade was as simple as willing them to appear on one’s body. “Might as well finish what I’d started.” 

And so Dorian closed his eyes and shut out the world around him – the wisps, the demons, even the Black City itself – and pictured the delectable sight of Alec and the Bull fucking as he’d spied them in their tent that night. It wasn’t hard to conjure up the image, although he had to be careful not to will it into existence as he’d subconsciously done earlier. The Fade was quick to respond to one’s thoughts and wishes, and Dorian had to make sure that his fantasies remained inside his head where they belonged, for fear of drawing unwanted attention to himself. Fortunately, as he realised when his hand gripped his cock and sent a spark of pleasure racing up his spine, it didn’t seem as though this would take particularly long. 

He watched through his mind’s eye as the Iron Bull pounded Alec into the bedroll once again, grunting audibly with each thrust, swiftly followed each time by a sharp moan from Alec. Then the image shifted and Alec was suddenly sitting atop the Bull’s pelvis, the Qunari lying beneath him, squeezing Alec’s hips tight as he slammed up into him over and over. The Inquisitor’s head was tilted back, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging wide open. The Iron Bull heaved himself up so that his torso was parallel with Alec’s, their lips meeting in a heavy kiss, groaning into one another’s mouths as their hips bucked in unison. Dorian’s stroking grew frantic, pleasure surging inside him as he imagined them growing closer to the brink in turn, crying out together as they both came, lips almost touching, faces contorted into expressions of sheer rapture, and suddenly he found he could hold back no longer. 

Dorian’s eyes flew open and he moaned blearily into his pillow as he spent himself, soaking his own belly and the bedsheet beneath him. He ground his hips into the bed, trying to drag out every last blissful second, the sheet sticking to his naked, sweat-soaked body. His climax faded far too quickly for his liking, leaving him flushed and rather embarrassed with himself. Dorian had been feeling embarrassed far too often as of late, and it wasn’t a feeling he had grown fond of. 

“ _Kaffas_ ,” he grumbled, partly out of the delightful cocktail of relief and pleasure that was now tingling inside him like a fire, and partly out of the realisation of the situation he had gotten himself into. It was fortunate that his high-ranking position in the Inquisition had afforded him his own private quarters – he shuddered to think what any potential roommates would have thought upon overhearing his wet dreams or witnessing the (undoubtedly mesmerising) sight of Dorian’s buttocks through the thin sheet as he’d humped his bed. It had been his first night back in his own room in almost a week and he’d been looking forward to having some time away from the two men who he’d rather suddenly become enamoured by. But, even now, he clearly couldn’t escape them. 

What was worse, his _own_ sex life in recent times had been confined to the Fade. Once upon a time, Dorian had been more than capable of charming the trousers off of any so inclined gentleman in Qarinus – or, indeed, almost any city he could care to visit. Evidently, his ‘ _je ne_ _sais_ _quoi’_ (as the Orlesians might have put it) had abandoned him as of late, for the men of Skyhold seemed less than interested in the heathen from Tevinter despite his mystique, dashing good looks, and numerous other excellent qualities. As a result, Dorian had had to make do with his own, Maker-given hands to have any hope of physical gratification. 

_Could that be the reason for this...infatuation?_ He wondered to himself as he rolled out of bed and began searching his room for a rag to wipe himself and his bedsheets off with. _Unfulfillment? A lack of pleasurable company of my own? Jealousy?_

It would have been difficult for him _not_ to feel envious of the Iron Bull and Alec’s relationship, no matter the circumstances. They were, after all, two incredibly unlikely people who had found each other in the midst of incredibly unlikely circumstances and had, together, formed an incredibly unlikely couple. His love for Alec had softened the Iron Bull’s iron heart, and Alec’s love for the Bull in return had brought him a great deal of comfort during what was undoubtedly one of the most difficult periods of his life thus far. And yes, it was _indeed_ love that they shared for one another, although Dorian knew that neither of them were quite ready to admit it to each other, or even to themselves. He’d been on the outside of enough loving relationships to recognise one when he saw it. What had begun as something that might have been purely physical had blossomed into something else, although clearly the physical aspect of the relationship hadn’t dwindled, as Dorian himself knew well. It was the sort of love that one could only find in sweeping, epic novels, or in especially-gripping erotica. Jealousy was only natural...or so Dorian told himself. 

“I ought to just get a grip and put all this behind me,” Dorian decided, muttering to himself as he grabbed a cloth and began rubbing his stained skin down. “I’ll take a bath to freshen myself up, and then I’ll go and find those two and apologise for my indecency. It’s better to be as straightforward as possible in these things. Yes, quite.” 

Dorian pulled the bedsheets back, and the aroma that wafted to him cast his mind back to the inside of Alec’s tent that evening only a few days prior – the delectable images dancing before his mind’s eye, as real as anything the Fade could conjure up. 

Dorian swallowed the saliva that had begun to pool in his mouth. “I can do this. I invented _time magic_ , for Andraste’s sake. I _can_ do this.” 

The bath did him a world of good, and Dorian left the bathing quarters with a spring in his step and a smile on his face, the fragrant scent of warm oil accompanying him like a breath of fresh air. If anyone in Skyhold were to look upon him now (and many of them almost always did – Dorian liked to imagine it was because of his gorgeous face rather than his being the only Tevinter in a thousand leagues), they would find it impossible to tell that anything was amiss. At least, that was what Dorian _hoped_ was the case. 

He made his way to Bull’s chamber first and foremost. After all, Alec was the far more elusive of the pair, and his lover had an uncanny ability to know where the Inquisitor was at almost all times – something that would currently be of great benefit to Dorian. The plan was thus: Dorian would find the Iron Bull, apologise, ask him where Alec was, before tracking him down to apologise in turn. It was hardly a _complex_ plan, admittedly, but even Dorian understood that simplicity was quite often the best choice. 

After strolling across Skyhold, Dorian came to the door of what he knew to be the Iron Bull’s chamber, and he raised a solitary hand to knock. Before his knuckle could impact with the door, however, it swung upon, revealing a young, red-haired woman that Dorian vaguely recognised from around Skyhold. Her face was flushed, taking on a tinge almost as vivid as her hair, and she blinked in surprise as she caught sight of Dorian standing in the doorway. 

An awkward moment passed before Dorian realised he’d been standing in her way, and graciously stepped aside. “Pardon me, madam.” 

The young woman nodded, obviously flustered, and sidled past him with one final, parting look at the inside of the room she had just stepped out of. Dorian took her place, stepping inside the room and furrowing his brow as his eyes tried to adjust to the gloom. 

A dark shape somewhere in the dim light grumbled, “Close the door, would you? Wouldn’t want half of Skyhold to see something indecent.” 

Dorian sighed before doing as he was told, muttering under his breath. “I’d say half of Skyhold has already seen _plenty_.” 

“No need to be jealous,” Bull shot back as Dorian turned around. The room was as unkempt and untidy as he’d been expecting, with dirty clothes and discarded pieces of armour littering the floor, filling the chamber with a musk that was equal parts foul and intoxicating. The bed in the centre of the room was occupied by a large shape that Dorian’s eyes eventually revealed to be the Iron Bull himself, half-covered by a sheet that was much too small to hide the fact that the massive Qunari beneath it was totally naked. His hands were resting behind his horned head, accentuating the man’s bare arms and chest, the latter of which was slowly rising and falling as what little light there was in the room made the sweat coating it glisten. 

“You came looking for me?” he asked. 

“Yes, well...I might have come another time had I known you were having a ‘guest’ over to visit.” 

“What, Helga?” The Iron Bull jerked his head towards the shut door. “Yeah, she comes along here every so often. She works in the tavern, spends her days hunched over tables, wiping them clean. We’re talking some _serious_ back pain, here. She tells me I’m the only one who really knows how to work out the _kinks_.” 

Dorian snorted. “Charming. And does His Worship know about this... _service_ that you provide?” 

“I don’t exactly tell him _all_ the details, but-” 

“Then I can’t imagine he’d be happy to hear them,” Dorian cut in. “Particularly not from _me_.” 

“Whoa, whoa, hey. I think you’ve got the wrong idea, here. Alec’s perfectly happy for me to keep doing what I do. We have an...arrangement, you might say.” 

“What sort of ‘arrangement’ might that be?” 

“I don’t interfere with his sex life,” Bull replied, “and he doesn’t interfere with mine. Except for when they intersect.” 

Dorian hummed. It wasn’t unheard of, he supposed – particularly amongst the rather insular community of Tevinter men who had sex with men. He’d known his fair share of men (intimately or otherwise) who had entered relationships with men while maintaining sexual partnerships with other people – with their lover’s consent. 

“And...does that happen often?” he asked. 

A pair of teeth glinted as the Iron Bull grinned at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Dorian shook his head, refusing to be baited. “We’ve gotten off-track. I _did_ come here for a reason, you know.” 

“And yet, _you’re_ the one getting all pissy with me for stuff that’s none of your business at all.” 

“I- how dare you!” Dorian snapped. “I am concerned for my very good friend, Alec Trevelyan!” 

“Oh, yeah? You usually barge in on your ‘friends’ when you know they’ve having sex?” 

Dorian’s jaw clenched. “That’s...that’s precisely why I’ve come here. To apologise.” 

Even in the dim light, Dorian saw Bull’s single eyebrow rise – out of surprise or, perhaps, incredulity. “Alright, then. Let’s hear it.” 

Dorian took his deep breath to steel himself, doing his best to ignore the mixture of smells that mingled in his nose as he inhaled. “I...am sorry, Bull. For interrupting your and Alec’s...intimate activities. It was rude, and thoughtless of me, and I apologise.” 

The Iron Bull nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll be honest with you, Dorian – it didn’t really bother me that much. You think that was the first time I’ve been walked in on in the middle of doing the deed? Wasn’t even the _tenth_ time.” 

Dorian frowned, his mouth opening to ask a question, only for Bull to plough on without interruption. 

“But I think _you_ need to be honest with _me_.” The Qunari fixed Dorian with his one eye. “What, exactly, was going through your mind when you walked in on us?” 

Dorian’s frown only deepened. “I...I don’t understand the question.” 

“Sure you do. You knew the boss and I were doing the nasty in that tent, but you came in anyway. What were you thinking?” 

“I...” Dorian swallowed deeply. “You know full-well what was on my mind when I did that.” 

“I do,” the Iron Bull agreed. “But I’m asking, do _you_?” 

“This is ridiculous,” Dorian muttered darkly. “I barged into the tent in an effort to get the both of you to...to keep the noise down while I was trying to sleep!” 

“Is that what you believe?” 

“What a peculiar thing to say.” 

“I’m not so sure.” Bull shifted in the bed slightly, and one, hulking thigh emerged out from under the thin sheet as he moved. “We’d been screwing every night since we left Skyhold. All that time we were together in the Dales, just the three of us and Cole, you didn’t think to ever bring it up at a more appropriate time?” 

“W-Well...” Dorian tried to calm himself, but every breath he took only drew more of the Bull’s musky scent into his nostrils. “I...I had simply had enough, you see. Before then, I had been able to tolerate the level of noise. But, by that night, I had lost too much sleep, and my temper was running high. 

“It’s a nice excuse,” Bull admitted. “I don’t buy it.” 

Dorian’s patience was beginning to wear thin yet again. “Then, _what_ , pray tell, is _your_ take on the matter?” 

“I think you barged in on us ‘cos you wanted to watch us fucking.” 

“Wh-What?!” Dorian spluttered, before barking out a laugh. “You...you cannot be serious!” 

“I’m _completely_ serious. I know you’ve got a thing for the Inquisitor. Not that I can blame you – the guy’s fucking hot. And I’m sure the two of you bonded together during your trip through time back in Redcliffe. That’s the kind of thing that’d make anybody fall for someone. Plus, I don't need Ben-Hassrath training to know you’re attracted to _me_ , too.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Dorian shot back at him. 

“You’ve been staring at my thigh for the last two minutes, Dorian. You’re not subtle.” 

Dorian wrenched his eyes away from all the bare flesh on display and met the Bull’s gaze. “And what, precisely, is the point of all this? Are you trying to humiliate me, after I came here to apologise to you? Haven’t I already embarrassed myself enough?” 

“I’m not trying to humiliate you, Dorian. I just want you to be honest and open about how you feel.” 

“I get enough of this nonsense from Cole, thank you very much.” Dorian turned on his heel and made for the door, only for the Iron Bull’s next few words to make him pause. 

“The boss- Alec, he cares about you. A lot. And he doesn’t want to see you...like this, I guess.” 

Dorian glanced over his shoulder. “Like _what_ , exactly?” 

The Iron Bull hesitated. “Unhappy. Unfulfilled.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Fantastic! I’m glad the Herald of Andraste has taken the time out of his busy schedule to fret about my sex life.” 

“You don’t seem to have a problem fretting about _his_ ,” Bull pointed out, and Dorian silently cursed. “So...I’m making an offer.” 

“An ‘offer’?” Dorian scoffed. “More like a _pass_!” 

“Hey, you can call it what you want. But you obviously have a need to get properly fucked and I am more than willing to provide.” 

Dorian swallowed down another wave of saliva. “Th-That’s...” 

“If you’re not up for it, that’s not a problem. You can walk out that door right now, and I’ll never bring this up again. Alec won’t have to hear about it, and neither will anybody else. This little discussion will stay completely between us.” 

Dorian turned his whole body to face Bull once again. “And if I stay...?” 

The Qunari spread his thighs so that both legs were left uncovered by the thin sheet, which was by now barely succeeding in covering up any other part of the Iron Bull’s body. 

“Then I’ll give you exactly what you’ve been needing.” 

Dorian let his eyes wander down every last inch of the bared body that was on display – which took a deliciously long time, as it turned out. Finally, he let out as melodramatic a sigh as he could manage. 

“Very well,” he said, feigning reluctance. “You make a persuasive argument.” 

“I bet,” the Iron Bull said with a grin. “Now, I want you to get those clothes off you. Slowly. You’re not allowed onto the bed until I say so.” 

Suppressing the jolt of excitement that lurched in his gut, Dorian flashed the other man his most alluring smile and stepped out of his boots. He began to remove his clothes as ponderously as he could manage, fighting the urge to toss everything aside and jump onto the bed. Instead, he focused on the Bull’s reactions to seeing him strip, listened intently to the murmured praise he threw Dorian’s way. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” “Fuck, you look amazing like this.” “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? I bet you _love_ to show off like this.” 

After an eternity had passed, Dorian had finally stripped down to his smallclothes. With a cheeky wink, he spun around before rolling them down past his hips, and he heard the sharp intake of breath from the Iron Bull as his ass was bared. 

“Fuck! Even better than I imagined it.” 

Dorian cocked an eyebrow at him over his shoulder. “Oh? You’ve been ‘imagining’ this sort of thing? Often?” 

“You know whenever you walk ahead of the group when you’re scouting for elfroot? Yeah, _that_ often.” 

Dorian gave one of his own buttocks a firm smack with his hand, and resisted a shiver when he heard a low, hungry grunt from the Iron Bull. 

“Alright, that’s it. Get over here and have a seat.” 

Dorian turned around just as Bull lifted his two legs up and off the bed, planting them on the floor, the tiny blanket finally slipping off of what little of the giant man’s body it had been covering up. Dorian gaped at the sight of what could only be described as a truly _massive_ cock, sprouting up from a tangling of dark, black hairs between the Iron Bull’s huge thighs, which spread wide as though inviting him close. He’d caught a glimpse of the Qunari’s member only once before (during the incident a few nights prior), but it had been merely that – a glimpse. _This_ was a rather different affair, altogether. The throbbing cock pressed against the Iron Bull’s bulging abdomen, looking for all the word like a live snake ready to lunge and devour him. Dorian took a few tentative steps towards him, hearing Bull’s chuckle as he went. 

“It’s not going to bite, you know.” 

“Shame,” Dorian said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around the back of the Iron Bull’s neck before climbing into his lap, his bare thighs coming to rest upon Bull’s much-larger ones. “I do so enjoy being bitten.” 

And then their lips crashed together like a storm-tossed ship crashing against the rocks, Dorian involuntarily letting out a lustful moan as their bodies met. Weeks’ worth of pent-up desire flooded through him, and his fingers dug into the Bull’s firm flesh as though he were a drowning man clinging to a piece of flotsam. The Iron Bull moaned right back, the deep sound humming inside Dorian’s mouth as they kissed over and over, and he took some degree of satisfaction in the knowledge that Bull had quietly wanted this – wanted _him_ \- just as much as Dorian had. He desperately pressed himself in closer, thighs slipping upward along the Bull’s legs to wrap around his lower back, filled with the need to feel as much of the man’s sizable body as he could. Bull obligingly pulled him closer, his large hands taking hold of Dorian by the hips and evidently savouring the sensation. Dorian gasped as he felt that giant cock brush against his own, which seemed rather diminutive by comparison. He gasped again when one of the Iron Bull’s hands trailed around his waist and reached for Dorian’s cock, which he took hold of. Dorian had been hard practically since he’d begun taking his clothes off, and he hummed against Bull’s mouth as a broad thumb brushed against the sensitive underside of his shaft. 

“Reckon I could make you come just like this?” he asked, teasing the tender skin and grinning when Dorian moaned in response. 

“I’d rather you just fuck me and get it over with,” he stammered. 

“I usually wait until they’re begging me to fuck them before I oblige,” Bull told him. “But the way you are now, somehow, I don’t think that’ll take too long.” 

“I don’t beg,” Dorian primly insisted. “I have no need to. I always get my way.” 

“Oh, I’ll bet. I knew you’d be a handful – in more ways than one.” He stroked again, and Dorian pressed his lips against Bull’s neck in a mostly-vain effort to avoid crying out once again. 

“I would like,” Bull murmured in a low growl, “very, _very_ much, to hold you down onto the bed and pound you ‘til you scream. Does that sound good to you?” 

Dorian shuddered, anticipation gripping him like a vice, but fixed the other man with a determined smirk before nodding. 

“Good. Now, I always make sure to use a special watchword whenever I might be getting a bit rough with someone in bed. I’m going to teach it to you now: _‘_ _katoh_ _’_. You got that? Let me hear you say it now.” 

“ _'Katoh’_ , Dorian diligently replied. 

“Good,” Bull said again. “Whenever you want or need to stop, just use that word again, and I’ll stop – no questions asked.” 

“Please, do you think this is my first time at the proverbial tourney? I’m more than capable of handling whatever you may throw at me.” 

His bravado was not entirely well-founded. He’d never encountered a specimen quite as sizable as the Iron Bull’s, although he _had_ rather eagerly been passed around by a crew of Tal Vashoth sailors during his voyage south along the coast of the Free Marches. It couldn’t, he imagined, be all _that_ different. 

Bull grunted again, squeezing Dorian’s ass tight with both hands. 

“You’ve got a lot of spunk,” he said, his lips a whisper away from Dorian’s. “You and me, we’re going to have a good time.” 

And with that, he threw Dorian down onto the bed, the mage landing face-first into a soft, musky pillow. He inhaled Bull’s scent as he felt the bed shudder and squeak beneath him, the Qunari climbing onto the bed to join him. Dorian lifted his head from the pillow and glanced over his shoulder as the Iron Bull towered over him, cock held firmly in one hand as it pumped up and down the lengthy shaft. Dorian quirked an eyebrow at the delectable sight. 

“Ready to go so soon after your previous entanglement?” 

“I didn’t come that time.” 

Dorian tutted. “That was rather neglectful of dear Hilda.” 

“Helga,” Bull corrected him. “And I was busy taking care of _her_ needs, not my own.” 

“How selfless of you. Is that part of your ‘arrangement’ with her?” 

“Less an arrangement,” Bull said, uncorking a bottle of oil and coating his broad fingers with it, “more an ‘agreement’.” 

“I don’t particularly understand the difference.” 

“An agreement,” the Iron Bull began, as he directed Dorian to lift his hips up off the bed, “is when they say ‘yes’ a lot. Loudly, and _emphatically_.” 

Dorian exhaled a warm sigh as he felt a thick finger, warm and slick with oil, brush against his entrance, working him slowly and steadily open with the ease of an expert. 

“Ohhh, _yes_ ,” Dorian murmured, anticipation making his body quiver. 

“Yeah, like that.” 

The next few minutes were spent with the Iron Bull loosening Dorian up in preparation for the main event, whispering soothing and encouraging words to him while Dorian suppressed the urge to break his own word and plead with Bull to just fuck him _now_. But the Iron Bull was a meticulously patient man, and almost seemed to relish making Dorian wait, steadily pushing and stretching him further and further until he was moaning into the pillow, a tantalising mixture of pleasure, desire, and frustration coursing through him. When at last Bull’s fingers were removed from Dorian’s entrance, there was a heart-pounding few seconds before they were replaced by a larger, thicker part of his body, and Dorian’s jaw slowly sank as the girth of Bull’s cock pressed intently against his hole. 

“Remember,” Bull muttered, his voice a thousand leagues away, “don’t be afraid to use that watchword if you need it.” 

And with that, his head sank inside Dorian, drawing a choked gasp from the mage, which transformed into a long, steady groan as Bull’s cock pushed deeper and deeper inside him, sliding inside him with astonishing ease. The Iron Bull’s cock had _looked_ huge, but now that it was inside him, it _felt_ even bigger. It was filling Dorian up, plunging deeper and deeper, inch by inch, and still there was more. Dorian almost sobbed when he felt Bull’s broad thighs meet his ass, the sensation sweet as a kiss. When Bull made a rumbling noise of contentment in his chest, Dorian felt it resonating through his own body in turn. 

“Very nice,” the Iron Bull murmured. “How do you feel?” 

Dorian opened his mouth again and let out an incredibly undignified and altogether-unintelligible noise that was largely muffled by the pillow that was still half-clutched between his teeth. He heard (and felt) Bull chuckle, and Dorian arched his back as Bull began to ease slowly back out again, before pushing himself in again. Gradually, he began to build up a steady rhythm, fucking Dorian slowly, but deeply. Each thrust from the Iron Bull felt deeper than the one before, even though Dorian knew that was impossible. With every movement of Bull’s hips, Dorian was still making sounds with his mouth that would have been embarrassing had he been anywhere else. But the Iron Bull was driving out whatever inhibitions Dorian might have had, and he let out moan after wanton moan as the thrusting began to pick up speed. 

Soon, Bull was fucking him properly, the room filling up with the unmistakable sound of sex as Bull’s hips crashed against Dorian’s ass over and over. His hands were gripping Dorian by the hips, holding him in place as he brought their bodies together. The bed rocked beneath them like a ship in a storm, the old wood creaking and squeaking in protest. Dorian’s mouth hung open as he clung for dear life to the pillows, his whole body moving back and forth with every impact from the Qunari. And still, the Iron Bull was picking up speed, and Dorian’s cries took on a new pitch as the clapping noise of flesh-against-flesh began to sound like a round of applause. All the while, Bull was grunting quiet words of praise in between huffs of air. 

“Fuck yes, Dorian.” “You look so damn good like this.” “Ohh, _fuck_!” 

Dorian had been confident in his own stamina, but that confidence had certainly dwindled now as the minutes had ticked by; Bull’s two hands were the only thing preventing him from collapsing to the bed as the Qunari had his way with him, and he was beginning to worry that his endurance would be worn thin before he could reach his climax. But each bone-juddering thrust from Bull was sparking a fire in Dorian’s gut – one that would soon erupt into an inferno of heat and pleasure – and Dorian found himself wanting nothing more than to let that fire consume him. 

He detached one hand from the pillow and brought it down to take hold of himself by the shaft, stroking up and down, trying to match the tempo of Bull’s movements. Dorian hissed as the pleasure building inside him began to crest all too quickly, and now it was far too late to try and hold it back. 

The Iron Bull had clearly noticed, for he said, “You gonna fucking come for me, huh, Dorian?” 

“Ohhh, by Andraste!” Dorian yelped in response, heat surging within him as his stroking quickened. “I-I’m so close...!” 

And, to Dorian’s astonishment, Bull mumbled, “ _Unhh_...me too...” 

“Ah...! Ahhh...!” 

“F-Fuck...” 

Dorian shouted in sheer rapture as he came, spraying his load across the sheets beneath him for the second time that morning, warmth coursing through his whole body. The hand that still clutched at the pillow squeezed tight as pleasure flooded every inch of him, just as he felt Bull’s grip on him tighten in turn. Dorian was still halfway through his orgasm when he felt a profound sense of loss as Bull’s cock slid out of him completely, only to feel a splash of hot fluid across his lower back, accompanied by a long, heavy groan from the Iron Bull. With Bull’s hands having let go of his hips, Dorian’s lower half trembled before sinking down onto the bed, feeling his own seed warm beneath him. 

“Mmm,” Dorian said, the last dregs of his climax still working their way through him. “Mmmm...” 

Bull was panting hard from somewhere above and behind him. “H-Holy...that was...” 

“Mmm,” Dorian agreed. 

“Shit, Dorian,” Bull muttered. “I, uh, I wasn’t expecting to...for it to be over so soon, I mean...” 

“I...tend to have that effect on people,” Dorian murmured, allowing himself a smug little flicker of triumph. 

The bed shifted and creaked again as Bull climbed off it, and Dorian glanced over to see the delectable sight of the Iron Bull bending over to retrieve something from the floor – his rear end taut and bulging with muscle – before he straightened up again and tossed whatever he had picked up towards Dorian. 

“What in Andraste’s name is _that_?” Dorian demanded, eyeing the stained piece of fabric that had landed beside him on the bed. 

“It’s a rag, Dorian. Don’t act like you’ve never seen one before.” 

He wrinkled his nose. “It’s filthy.” 

“That’s because I use it to clean up cum stains, genius. I’m sure you’ve got one of your own stashed away somewhere.” 

“I don’t use a _rag_ ,” Dorian insisted, gingerly picking up the dirty thing with an outstretched thumb and forefinger and obediently wiping himself off with it. “I use a _cloth_.” 

The Iron Bull snorted and muttered something about ‘Vints’ under his breath. Dorian cleaned off the sheet beneath him before flinging the stinking rag away from him back onto the floor, making Bull groan. 

“Hey, I need to use that, too.” 

“Then I suppose you’ll just have to bend over and pick it back up again, won’t you?” 

Dorian watched as Bull fought to keep a grin off his face as he slowly leaned down to grab the rag again, this time refusing to turn around and give Dorian the satisfaction of seeing his muscled ass once again. That was fine by Dorian, of course, who was more than content to watch that giant cock swinging to and fro as Bull bent down and straightened once again, before rubbing it down with the stained rag. 

“You’re lucky I don’t make you clean me off with your tongue,” Bull told him, making Dorian snort. 

“I’d do a better job than _that_ filthy thing, that’s for certain.” 

It seemed, for a time, as though the two of them were back to their usual affair – sniping at one another with barbed words. But then Bull dropped the rag back onto the floor and climbed onto the bed again, lying down beside Dorian and cupping his chin. Dorian didn’t resist as he was pulled in a surprisingly soft and tender kiss, and he hummed quietly into Bull’s mouth. When they broke apart, Bull brought his arms up behind his head to rest on them and Dorian lay his own head atop the Iron Bull’s chest, feeling it rise and fall beneath his face. And Dorian reflected that, on the contrary, things had changed quite a bit between them both. 


	3. A Delightful Solution

The next morning, Dorian arrived outside the Iron Bull’s door, which swung open only a handful of seconds after he had knocked. His Qunari friend stood there in the doorway, half-dressed, and blinking in surprise. But his expression soon sank into a devious grin that made Dorian shiver despite himself. 

“You need it again already, huh?” 

Dorian sighed as he stepped inside, the door closing behind him as he said, “I might have reconsidered had I known you’d be so insufferably smug about it.” 

“No, you wouldn’t have.” 

_No,_ Dorian thought to himself as his clothes were peeled off of his body, _I wouldn’t have_. 

Dorian still had a bit of a twinge in his backside from the previous day’s activities, as he informed Bull in a harried whisper while the two of them rolled naked across the bed, and so they would have to do things somewhat differently this time – something that the Iron Bull was more than happy to arrange. The morning’s session was a great deal longer than the one before, much to Dorian’s delight, although by now his legs were beginning to ache as he held his position atop the Bull’s head, straddling the man’s face as his tongue lapped at Dorian’s hole, his legs hooking themselves around those large horns. One of Dorian’s hands held on tight to the headboard of the bed to steady himself, while the other firmly stroked his cock, trying to keep his tempo even as he fought down the growing pleasure inside him. Bull had been holding Dorian up with his own two hands, but one of them had recently detached from his ass and, as a glance over Dorian’s shoulder had told him, had taken hold of Bull’s cock and begun stroking in turn. The heat that formed a solid knot of tension in Dorian’s gut was expanding, and he knew that when it finally loosened, he was going to come dizzyingly-hard. And that moment was fast approaching... 

“Ahhhhh...!” Dorian moaned, and was received a muffled grunt in answer from Bull, the sound vibrating against Dorian’s hole. “Yes, yes, _yes_...!” 

In response to his encouraging words, Bull’s tongue began to double its efforts, and Dorian gasped as his vision blurred. 

“Oh, Maker,” Dorian hissed, “I-I’m going to come...!” 

The heated grumble that Bull let out told Dorian that he was right there with him. Dorian’s hand quickened, fingers dragging themselves over the tender flesh of his cock faster and faster, pushing him to the brink. 

“Ah! _Ahhhh_!” 

At that exact moment, however, Dorian heard the door open, and his head swivelled around in shock to see a familiar with white hair and stubble, clad in a beige shirt and trousers, stepping into the room. 

“Hey, Bull, I-” 

The Inquisitor’s greeting was cut off by a sharp cry as Dorian came, underscored by a muffled groan as the Iron Bull swiftly joined him. Alec Trevelyan stared open-mouthed at the sight before him on the bed: Dorian sitting naked atop Bull’s chin, ass spread wide as his tongue plumbed his depths; his handsome face shining with sweat and twisted into an expression of sheer ecstasy; Bull’s bare legs splayed out across the bed, large toes wriggling as he spent himself in turn, one hand pumping his massive cock as cum streamed from it like a fountain. Dorian might have thought the two of them quite a sight, had his thoughts not been shattered and flung to the far corners of Thedas at that particular moment. Alec’s face swam before Dorian’s eyes as everything lost focus, pleasure thrumming through him, making him shout over and over again. 

At last, their twinned climaxes dwindled, and Dorian sighed as he collapsed into Bull’s arms, legs loosening their grip on Bull’s horns and allowing him to fall into the Qunari’s lap as he sat up. Dorian was amused to see that much of his seed had trickled down and landed on Bull’s forehead, and was now plainly visible as the Iron Bull’s face had appeared out from underneath Dorian. The two of them stared at one another, both panting heavily, before turning their attentions back to the man who had just stumbled into the room. 

“H-Hello, Alec,” Dorian stammered, trying for a shaky grin. “Fancy meeting you here...?” 

“Hey, _kadan_ ,” Bull mumbled, looking surprisingly bashful at having been caught with his pants down – or flung across the room, as it were. “You, uh, need me for something?” 

Alec blinked three times in a row before he managed to say. “W-Well...it’s alright. I’ll come back later, i-if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Bull replied, watching as his lover swallowed nervously before slowly stepping back and closing the door once again as he exited the room. He waited until he heard the sound of footsteps moving away before he let out a heavy sigh, slumping against Dorian, who found himself giggling like a child. “Something funny?” 

“O-Oh, I just...I just...” Dorian forced himself to calm down. “I just think...it’s rather ironic, don’t you? First, I barge in on the two of you making love, and then after I come to you to apologise, your lover stumbles across us fucking as well.” 

“Yeah,” Bull grumbled. “Hilarious.” 

“What’s the matter? I thought you said you’d been walked in on plenty of times?” 

“I have, but...” Bull scratched the back of his neck, looking uncharacteristically sheepish. “But that was the first time _Alec_ has ever walked in on me. Since we started screwing each other, I mean.” 

“Does that make a difference to you?” 

“I...guess it does? I didn’t think it would. Not ‘til just now.” 

“Hmmm...” Dorian thought that Bull was rather close to figuring out just how deep his own feelings for Alec went, but decided against trying to tease to answer out of him. It was something the two of them needed to discuss between themselves, in private. Instead, he said, “Well, in any case, I quite enjoyed that.” 

The Iron Bull cocked an eyebrow at him. “Even though we were walked in on?” 

“Even so. _Especially_ so, in fact – I fear I may have acquired a bit of a taste for exhibitionism.” Indeed, he could still feel his heart hammering against his ribs, matching Bull’s beat-for-beat, long after his orgasm had died away. The thought of the Inquisitor himself walking in on Dorian in bed with his lover, regardless of how non-monogamous their relationship may be, carried with it a peculiar thrill that had lended his climax a little extra _oomph_. And the fact that it was Alec, of all people, who had seen Dorian in such a _compromising_ position had been rather more titillating than embarrassing, much to Dorian’s surprise. 

Bull laughed, large fingers rubbing gentle, caressing circles into the skin on Dorian’s back as he held him close. “Now, that _is_ ironic.” 

“Don’t you think?” Dorian climbed out of the Iron Bull’s lap and flopped down beside him on the bed, stretching himself out and practically purring as he felt his cramping muscles twinge in a rather satisfying way. “Mmm, I daresay I could rather go again in a few minutes. Could you?” 

“You know me, Dorian,” Bull grunted as he leaned over and began running his hands down Dorian’s naked flesh, drawing a soft gasp from the mage, “I’m always eager to please.” 

It was the next day before Dorian saw Alec again. He’d been sitting in his favourite spot in the Skyhold library, far enough away from the rookery that the squawking of Leliana’s pets faded into a pleasant and distant hum, and perusing a distinctly ancient-looking tome by the name of “The Horn of Ferelden”. He’d been anticipating an in-depth look at the history of music in this part of Thedas, and had been rather surprised but not-altogether disappointed that the book appeared to be, in actuality, archaic pornography. He’d been devouring a particularly-rich passage about the sexual prowess of Alamarri warriors when the sound of familiar footsteps called him out of his trance. Dorian closed the book with a dusty clap and looked up to see none other than the Inquisitor himself standing before him, a curious expression fixed upon his handsome face. 

“Alec,” Dorian acknowledged his friend with a warm smile, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine afternoon?” 

“Hello, Dorian,” Alec said, his smooth voice sounding hesitant. “I...I think we need to discuss something.” 

“I...take it this is about what happened yesterday?” 

“It is.” 

Dorian lay “The Horn of Ferelden” down on the table and crossed his legs as he offered Alec a seat beside him. Once the Inquisitor was sitting comfortably, he began. 

“I suppose I should firstly apologise for my...indiscretion.” 

Dorian tutted and shook his head. “No apology is necessary. You’ve committed no offense against me that I haven’t already committed against you.” 

“It _is_ rather ironic, now that you mention it.” 

“I’m glad we’re in agreement in that matter. I never apologised to you for interrupting your and Bull’s intimate activities last week, and so I simply consider this a distinctly-unusual form of justice. Or a cunning joke on the Maker’s part, perhaps.” 

Alec exhaled quietly through his nose, his mouth a hard and yet impeccably-kissable line. “I’m just hoping there aren’t any hard feelings between us both. You’re my friend, Dorian, and I care about you. Regardless of who we’re both sleeping with,” he added. 

Deciding not to dwell on the feelings that burbled and broiled inside him at the thought of Alec saying he cared about him, Dorian asked, “Have you spoken to the Iron Bull about all of this?” 

“I have.” Alec cracked a smile for the first time since he’d arrived. “He was a bit embarrassed, I think. It was weird.” 

“I’ll say.” Dorian smiled back at his friend. “For a man so thoroughly shameless to suddenly behave like a bashful schoolgirl is...” 

Alec snorted. “I know. But I told him it wasn’t anything to feel guilty about. You’re both grown adults with your own lives and it oughtn’t be my concern what you do with each other in your own quarters. In fact, I actually approve.” 

“You do?” Dorian quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, look at you, Dorian. You’re happier now than I’ve seen you in...well, _ever_ , I suppose.” 

Dorian felt his cheeks flush with heat. “By Andraste, you make me sound like a swooning teenager!” 

Alec giggled. “Well, it’s true! Even Bull seems like he’s got a spring in his step over the past few days. And...I’m happy for you both.” 

“We’re just sleeping together, Alec,” Dorian muttered, face still burning like a pyre. “It’s not as though...as though we’re _involved_ , or anything.” 

“Well, what if I _want_ to be involved?” 

Dorian’s heart jolted as though a lightning spell had just struck his chest. “I-I’m sorry?” 

“Dorian,” Alec said, those icy-blue eyes now gleaming with warmth, “I meant what I said, when I told you that I cared for you. But...not simply as a friend. You’re very important to me.” 

“I...you...” Dorian’s head spun wildly. “You ought to have said something sooner! How long have we been dancing around each other like courtiers when we could have...?” 

“Could have...?” 

The knowing smile on Alec’s face made Dorian clamp down on his wretched tongue before he embarrassed himself any further. “Could have acted upon our feelings.” 

Alec’s smile waned as his brow creased in a slight frown. “The truth is...I wanted to. But then I got wrapped up with Bull, and...” 

“Well, that’s _one_ way of putting it.” 

“I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me because I was with him.” 

“Well, I thought that _you_ didn’t want anything to do with _m_ _e_ because you were with him,” Dorian retorted. 

“And that’s why I’m here now,” Alec said. “I’m saying that I’m more than capable of handling two men at once.” 

Dorian’s heart was pounding so loudly now that surely all of Skyhold could hear it. The sound of it was like a wardrum in his ears as Alec leaned forward across the small table between them, lips curved in a beautiful smile. 

“So...?” Alec raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you think?” 

“I...I think I would rather like to kiss you.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Dorian closed the distance between them with nothing less than a lunge, one hand coming up to grab hold of Alec by the little collar of those ridiculous beige pyjamas he so liked to wear and pulling his face close. The Inquisitor responded with great enthusiasm, his hands flying up to cup Dorian on either side of his face as they kissed warmly and deeply, sighing against him as though relieved or aroused (or perhaps both). From somewhere far above, a raven squawked. Neither of them noticed. 

When the two of them finally broke apart, they collapsed into their respective chairs once again. Dorian felt light-headed, although it was more likely because of how little he’d been breathing during the kiss rather than the romance of it all going to his head. Sitting back down had been slightly more difficult than he’d expected, owing to the way his pants had suddenly become far tighter than they had been before. Judging by the way those gorgeous eyes, blue as the morning sky, were piercing Dorian, Alec was feeling much the same way. 

“Should we-?” Dorian began 

“Would you like to-?” Alec asked, at the same time, before breaking off in a chuckle. “Go on.” 

“Oh, no, by all means.” Dorian rested his head on one hand while directing Alec to continue with the other. “I’m _fascinated_ to hear what you have in mind.” 

Alec grinned, his eyes lifting and settling on a point somewhere behind Dorian’s head, which he nodded gently towards. Dorian glanced over his shoulder, spying an old, wooden door squashed in between a pair of bookshelves. 

“If you’d like to go somewhere more...secluded?” 

Dorian turned back to face Alec, a mischievous smirk twisting his lips. “Why, Alec, what do you take me for? Some sort of cheap harlot who ruts in back rooms?” 

Alec didn’t reply, choosing instead to stand up and offer a hand to Dorian – looking the utter image of noble gentleman even as he undressed Dorian with his eyes. Dorian sighed with absolutely no trace of disappointment or weariness as he politely accepted the hand, only to be pulled up sharply out of his seat and yanked off his feet as Alec practically dragged him through the door. 

Scarcely five minutes later, Dorian had Alec pinned against the wall, their mouths crushing together as Dorian hoisted the Inquisitor’s legs up off the floor, where they obediently wrapped themselves around his lower back. Their clothes lay in a tangled heap nearby, while a few buttons from Alec’s shirt were scattered across the floor, having sprung free in the two men’s shared haste to be rid of their clothing. A spare broom was the only thing keeping the door of the storage closet shut against any unwary person who might try to enter, and the thought of such a thing occurring lended an extra thrill to the proceedings – at least, that was how Dorian felt. Perhaps he really _had_ acquired a taste for exhibitionism? 

“I didn’t think,” Alec breathed in between hungering kisses, “that you’d be...taking charge like this.” 

“Oh?” Dorian’s lips tugged at Alec’s neck as he buried his face there. “It’s not a problem, is it?” 

“Not- _ohhh_ _!_ N-Not a problem at all. Bull just told me...that you like it when he dominates you.” 

“Mmm? And what _else_ about me did the Iron Bull share with you?” 

“H-He said that...you have an ass like ‘one of those fancy statues that creepy, old, Orlesian nobles keep in their bedrooms’ a-and...and that you like to scream when h-he makes you come.” 

Dorian scoffed. “You already knew that! I daresay you didn’t need him to tell you about either of those particular tidbits.” 

Rather than replying verbally, Alec merely sighed as Dorian’s lips sank into the tender flesh of his neck. Alec’s thighs around him already felt too good for Dorian to speak about – he couldn’t imagine how amazing it would feel to actually fuck him. Although, by the way Alec whimpered as he ground his hips against Dorian and the way he needily pressed his hole against Dorian’s cock, that moment wasn’t far-off. 

“Fuck me,” the Inquisitor mumbled, confirming Dorian’s suspicions. 

Dorian grinned as he slipped his hand into Alec’s, calling momentarily to the Fade and receiving a fistful of grease in response. Letting go of Alec’s hand, Dorian lowered his own to Alec’s hole, soaking his entrance with the fluid and relishing the way he quietly gasped at the sensation. Meanwhile, Alec had reached down to take hold of Dorian’s cock with his own grease-covered hand, coating his head and shaft with the liquid, and Dorian hummed as a delightful little spark of pleasure raced up his spine with every little dextrous twist of Alec’s hand. 

Before long, Dorian had Alec practically sobbing with need as he drove his fingers in and out of his grease-slick hole, loosening him up as best he could. “Please, Dorian, _please_...!” 

Dorian sighed with feigned exasperation. “Oh, very well,” he murmured as he slipped his fingers out, taking hold of Alec’s buttocks and spreading them apart as he manoeuvred his cock into position. “Since you asked so _nicely_...” 

The two men gasped in unison as Dorian slid inside Alec, squeezing in through the tight hole and pushing up deep, deep within him, until at last his thighs came to rest upon Dorian’s. They kissed deeply, savouring this moment that they had both craved for so long – _too_ long. Then, slowly, gently, Dorian began to bounce Alec up and down. Alec sighed like the happiest man in Thedas as he leaned back against the wall behind him, his arms loosened their hold around the back of Dorian’s neck, and Dorian chuckled as he felt a set of fingernails drag themselves down his back, making their way down towards his waist. Alec’s hands cupped Dorian’s buttocks, evidently relishing the feel of his ass as he gently thrust in and out of him. Dorian spread his feet further apart, widening his stance as he began to pick up the pace, hips rolling back and forth. 

Dorian hummed joyfully into Alec’s lips as the pair of hands gripping his bared ass sank deeper into the muscled flesh of his buttocks. “I daresay you rather _like_ that part of my body, hmm?” 

Alec’s wanton groan was his only response. Dorian squeezed Alec’s ass in return, and the groan only grew louder and more heated. 

“B-Bull doesn’t half tease me like this,” the Inquisitor protested. “I want you to fuck me good and hard, Dorian. I mean it.” 

Dorian’s fingers gripped the round, soft flesh of Alec’s buttocks tighter than ever before, and a choked gasp issued from Alec’s throat. “Is that really what you want?” 

“Maker, _yes_!” 

His desperate cry was so loud that Dorian rather thought everyone in the library overheard. “Then your wish is my command.” 

Alec yelped as Dorian slammed his ass down against his thighs, and his arms hurriedly detached from Dorian’s backside to wrap themselves around his upper back as he held on for dear life. Dorian’s hips began vigorously slapping against Alec’s ass, the carnal clapping sound of their bodies filling the tiny room like the pounding of a drum. Conversation dwindled as words quickly became lost to them in the heat and rhythm of their sex, save for the occasional curse or breathless whisper of praise. Dorian buried his face in the hollow between Alec’s neck and shoulder, his voice ringing in Dorian’s ear, every moan sounding sweeter than birdsong. Pinpricks of sweat spread across Dorian’s back as he exerted himself, pulling himself in and out of Alec’s hole, each thrust more intensely pleasurable than the last. He huffed air through his nose as his mouth busied itself with sucking on Alec’s tender skin – lips, teeth, and tongue working together to pleasure him. But then Alec shifted position, his head pulling away from Dorian before closing back in again to clamp his lips down over Dorian’s again, the two men groaning blissfully into one another’s mouths. His heart pounded against his chest as though it were trapped by his ribcage and fighting for release. And, speaking of release... 

“Oh, oh, _ohhhh_...!” Alec’s wide, desperate eyes were now locked with Dorian’s, their faces a few scant inches apart. “I-I’m so close!” 

Dorian quickened his tempo, ramming himself inside Alec as hard as he could, and was soon rewarded with a warm spray of fluid against his chest as the room was filled with a heated cry of ecstasy. But Dorian kept going, fucking Alec’s hole faster and faster as it spasmed around his cock, until he, too, lost himself. The small, stuffy room dissolved around Dorian as his climax hit him, hips bucking wildly with every last rapturous wave of pleasure that coursed through him. His legs quivered like jelly, toes curling against the floorboards as his orgasm flooded his whole body. His mouth hung open numbly as he vocalised his pleasure, but his groans were soon silenced when Alec’s lips crushed his once again – the warm kiss bringing a sweet conclusion to their little tryst. 

“Well,” Dorian muttered, after they broke apart, “that was...rather nice.” 

“Rather,” Alec agreed, shooting a shaky grin at him. “Even better than I was imagining.” 

“Is that so?” Dorian asked, slowly slipping out of Alec before lowering him to the floor. “Better even than your _wildest_ fantasies?” 

“Well, when I pictured us together, I had imagined that we would be fucking on a bed. Covered in roses.” 

Dorian snorted. 

“We’d slip out of our clothes and slip under the covers and you’d ravish me like a nobleman and his favoured lover.” 

“You’ve put quite a bit of thought into this,” Dorian murmured as he caressed Alec’s jaw and neck with little kisses, making the Inquisitor giggle. “Well, I’m sorry to say I don’t have a bed covered in roses, so a quick rut in a storage room will have to do.” 

“That’s more than alright with me,” Alec said, his handsome face lighting up in a smile that made Dorian’s still-pounding heart skip a beat. “I’d even be happy to have another, if I weren’t needed in a strategy meeting in, oh...fifteen minutes?” 

Dorian chuckled. “Right, yes, of course. You ought to get your clothes back on, then. The fate of all of Thedas rests on your shoulders, and all that.” 

“Lucky me,” Alec grumbled as he dropped to the floor and began to root around for his smallclothes. “I should thank you for helping me forget all of that, even just for a little while.” 

Dorian’s fingers brushed Alec’s shoulders, and the Inquisitor sat up as Dorian knelt down to meet him in a gentle kiss. 

“Believe me, Alec,” Dorian breathed, their lips almost touching still, “I want nothing more in the world than to help you forget all your cares. As often as you’d like.” 

Alec smiled again, and pressed his forehead against Dorian’s. “I want that too. More than you even know.” 


	4. A Satisfying Conclusion

Things were looking up for Dorian, he reflected as he nursed his pint in the Herald’s Rest. After all, he was now sleeping with both halves of the Inquisition’s most licentious pair – his quick, heated trysts with Alec in the dark corners of Skyhold becoming just as regular as his morning visits to the Iron Bull’s bedchamber. What was more, his ‘ _je ne_ _sais_ _quoi_ ’ (for lack of a better term) had seemingly returned – for the men of Skyhold’s interest in Dorian had finally progressed enough beyond mild terror and loathing for them to work their way into his breeches. Why, just this morning he’d held meaningful eye-contact with a rugged gentleman from across the baths, which had soon led to said gentleman clambering into Dorian’s tub and sharing a rather exhilarating quarter of an hour with him, leaving Dorian feeling altogether more filthy when departing the baths than he had been before entering. 

Before his sexual frustration had been relieved several times over, Dorian had hoped that having a more active sex life would satiate him and allow his thoughts to busy themselves with less base concerns. In fact, ironically enough, the opposite seemed to be the case; Dorian’s mind was filled with lewd ideas almost every waking moment, and he found himself constantly awaiting his next _rendezvous_ with Alec or the Iron Bull. What was more, his dreams had been equally as torrid, more often than not causing him to wake up quite contentedly in a puddle of his own seed. Dorian felt his life had been far too filled with irony as of late – if it were any more ironic, he’d have Orlesian playwrights banging on his door demanding he hand over the rights to stage a tawdry drama based on his as-of-yet unwritten memoirs. 

Still, he reflected as he casually turned his gaze about the tavern, if all he had to complain about was how even his frequent bouts of passionate sex couldn’t slake his deep-seated lust, Dorian might well have been one of the luckiest men in Thedas. His eyes wandered around the Herald’s Rest, seeking out any suitable gentlemen who might be willing to spend a feverish late afternoon with him in his quarters. There was a curious dwarven man who had been making appearances at the bar recently – relatively young, by the look of him, but he ordered his drinks in a bass so profoundly deep that it made Dorian’s chest (and several other parts of his body) rumble. Then there was the Fereldan soldier with the squarish jaw and a headful of black-and-grey hair, who Dorian had once heard regaling another soldier of his exploits during the Blight before the two of them had surreptitiously stolen a few kisses and left the tavern together. There was that Kremisius fellow – the only other ‘Vint’ around for leagues – standing precariously atop his favourite chair in the corner. Then again, he most likely hated Dorian as much as any Soporati might hate a scion of one of the great houses of the Magisterium. Better, perhaps, to give him a wide berth – at least when it came to bedding him. 

Dorian was still musing over his potential bedmates for the evening when he found the chair next to him was suddenly occupied by the very large Qunari who had just strolled into the tavern. 

“Afternoon,” he grunted. 

Dorian was about to give a cordial reply when the chair on his opposite side squeaked as a young human man with white hair sat down beside him. 

“Hello, Dorian.” 

“Alec,” Dorian politely inclined his head towards him, before doing the same to the other man. “Bull.” 

So, here Dorian was, fitting neatly in between them both – something he rather thought he could get used to. The three of them patiently sipped their drinks, waiting to see who would be the first to speak. Finally, Alec broke the silence. 

“Bull and I have been talking.” 

An incredibly-witty and sardonic comment jumped to Dorian’s lips, and he forced it back down his throat with another sip of lukewarm ale. Perhaps that was indicative of how much he had changed? 

“You’ve certainly made quite an impression on both of us over the past week,” Alec went on, only for a snort from Dorian to interrupt him. 

“Is that what they call it here in the South?” 

Then again, perhaps he hadn’t changed all _that_ much. 

“We...we’ve rather enjoyed seeing more of you,” Alec said carefully, “especially in a more intimate fashion. And we would be more than happy if you were willing to take a step further.” 

Iron Bull leaned in, his deep voice little more than a rumbling whisper. “What Alec’s trying to say is that you are one hot little piece of ass and we want to get you in his bedroom so we both can fuck you properly.” 

Dorian took another sip from his flagon to hide his smirk as Alec flushed. 

“Y-Yes, well...” The Inquisitor swallowed. “I wasn’t planning on putting it quite so _bluntly_ , but...” 

“You both ought to have rehearsed this a bit more,” Dorian remarked. 

Alec sighed. “That’s what I tried to tell him. But you know Bull – he thrives on ‘spontaneity’.” 

“I’m sure you’d have loved it if the two of us sat down and buttered you up for half an hour,” the Iron Bull said, “but I’d much prefer to cut to the chase. You’ve done a pretty great job in playing all coy while you charmed your way into the sack with both of us – but don’t act like you didn’t want this all along.” 

Dorian fixed the Qunari with his warmest smile. “Why, Bull, I would’ve never guessed that you found me charming!” 

Alec snickered behind him. 

The Iron Bull met Dorian’s gaze with his own, holding it steady for a handful of lengthy seconds before muttering, “The Inquisitor’s quarters, an hour before sundown. If you’re up for it, that is.” 

And with that, the hulking man pushed his chair noisily away from the table and strode across the tavern to join his friend Kremisius, who hopped down from the chair and eagerly greeted Bull with a punch to the upper arm. Dorian turned his back on them to face Alec again, finding the Inquisitor staring back with a slightly-embarrassed look. 

“You’d think a former _Ben-_ _Hassrath_ would know a touch more about subtlety,” Alec murmured sheepishly, before shooting Dorian a wink and getting up from his own chair. Dorian’s eyes didn’t leave that perky little behind in those tightly-fitted beige trousers until their owner had strolled out of the tavern. 

Left alone again, and yet feeling ten times better than he had only a few minutes before, Dorian supped his ale yet again as he waited for his cock to cease its valiant straining against his smallclothes. 

After helping himself to a light dinner and returning to his own chamber to change into the tightest undergarments he owned, Dorian set off for the Inquisitor’s quarters. Mercifully, at this hour of the evening, the majority of the Inquisition staff were dining, and so very little attention was paid to Dorian as he strode through the main hall, passed by the Inquisitor’s throne and ducked through a doorway before shutting the rather-inconspicuous wooden door behind him. He made his way up the stairs, until at last he arrived in the Inquisitor's private chambers. He was greeted with an unmistakably-carnal moan, and Dorian raised an eyebrow at the sight before him as he climbed the final set of steps leading up to the bedroom. Alec lay on his front atop the giant bed, his shirt unbuttoned and splayed out at either side of his torso. His trousers had been rolled down almost to his knees, leaving his backside bared to the elements. The Iron Bull was kneeling behind him on the bed, naked to the waist, his head lowered to Alec’s naked flesh, his mouth open and his tongue squeezing into the space between his buttocks. Alec’s face was turned towards Dorian, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging open numbly as another groan issued out. It took Dorian clearing his throat for those eyes to flutter open, that opened mouth resolving itself into a shaky grin instead. 

“Hello, Dorian.” 

Bull grunted in greeting, his single eye now fixed on Dorian – who had little doubt that the former Qunari spy had been aware of his presence from the moment he’d stepped into the room – but didn’t remove his mouth from where it busied itself. 

Dorian folded his arms over his chest as he surveyed the scene. “Couldn’t wait for little old me, is that right?” 

“S-Sorry,” Alec stammered, hips gently grinding against the bed. “We weren’t trying to get started without you, but...” 

There was a wet sound as Bull’s mouth detached from Alec’s flesh at last, the large man sitting up on his heels to address Dorian properly. 

“But Alec here was getting a little too worked up waiting for you to arrive,” Bull explained, giving one of the Inquisitor’s rounded buttocks a swift smack as he emphasised his point, forcing a yelp from the man in question. “So, I decided to try and tide him over for a little while.” 

Alec half-hummed, half-whimpered as his lover’s hand caressed the now-stinging cheek. From what Dorian had gathered from his handful of trysts with Alec, the Inquisitor had a rather demanding sexual appetite – even compared to Dorian. They really were a perfect match, Dorian reflected as he eyed them both – Alec was needy and submissive, the Iron Bull dominant and attentive. It would have been difficult to stay cross with them, even had his heart actually been in it. 

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Dorian said, “Well, then it’s a good thing I arrived when I did. Maker knows it wouldn’t do to keep poor Alec waiting long.” 

Dorian couldn’t mistake the shudder of anticipation that wracked the Inquisitor as he began to step towards the bed. But, to his surprise, Alec wriggled around until he was sitting upright again, yanking his trousers up past his waist again. 

“Wait,” he began, “before we begin, perhaps there are some things we should discuss.” 

Dorian quirked an eyebrow. “Then, by all means.” 

The Iron Bull nodded towards the space on the bed between himself and Alec, and Dorian obligingly took a seat, kicking away his boots before crossing his feet beneath him. Alec twisted around on the bed to face him, his shirt still hanging open and displaying his mesmerisingly-broad chest – still rising and falling as Alec struggled to steady his breathing – which Dorian stared openly at until Alec resumed speaking. 

“Bull and I,” Alec began, “we care about each other. A lot. And we wouldn’t have invited you here unless we felt the same way about you.” 

Dorian blinked in surprise. “You mean to say the two of you have never shared this bed with anybody else before now?” 

“Well, not the _bed_ , no,” came the rumbling voice of the Iron Bull from behind Dorian. “There was that one time we brought all the Chargers into the war room and-” 

“Bull!” Alec cut in, his voice jumping up an octave as his face flooded with colour. “Perhaps...Dorian can hear about that story another time?” 

Dorian glanced over his shoulder to meet the Bull’s solitary eye, which winked at him. 

“My point is,” the Inquisitor went on, in an effort to steer the conversation back on track, “this doesn’t just have to be a...a purely-sexual arrangement, I suppose. Not unless you want it to be, of course,” he added hastily. 

“Are you...inviting me into your relationship?” Dorian asked hesitantly. 

Alec swallowed as though nervous. “I... _we_ are, yes. You know how I feel about you, Dorian. I already told you that I want to be involved with you – and I didn’t just mean physically. And Bull feels the same way – although he has a different way of showing it, maybe.” 

“I have the _best_ way of showing it,” Bull said, his low voice thrumming through Dorian and making him tremble despite himself. 

“But, it’s like I said,” Alec cut in again, “you don’t have to accept, of course. If all you want is for us to sleep with you together, then, that’s all it need be.” 

Dorian sighed as he reached out and took hold of Alec by the hand, thumb rubbing against his palm in an effort to soothe him. 

“Relax,” he said gently. “You won’t scare me off with all this talk of ‘involvement’. You already know I care for you – deeply.” 

“And Bull...?” Alec prompted, blue eyes flickering momentarily over Dorian’s shoulder. 

“He has his good qualities,” Dorian admitted, a coy smile forming on his face. “I may be warming up to him after all.” 

Bull snorted. “I bet.” 

A large pair of arms snaked their way under Dorian’s and wrapped themselves around his front, and Dorian had to suppress a contented sigh. In truth, he had never been in a proper relationship in his life – let alone with two people at once. The thought of becoming so vulnerable in front of someone else was frightening for someone like Dorian, who shunned earnestness and preferred to hide his true feelings behind a charming-but-impenetrable mask. But sitting here, on this bed, with two incredibly-attractive gentlemen who both cared deeply enough for him that they would allow him to share in their romantic bond, Dorian felt perhaps less frightened than he had ever been in his life. 

“Physical intimacy can be found almost anywhere,” Dorian said, “but what I have with you both...that’s far rarer. I’d be a fool to throw that away.” 

“Then...?” 

Dorian smiled, pulling Alec in close for a gentle kiss. “I’m saying ‘yes’, Alec. I want to be a part of this...this relationship, if that’s what we’re calling it.” 

Alec flung his arms tight around Dorian, who found himself squeezed tight by two pairs of arms and enjoying every rib-cracking second of it. The warm embrace quickly turned heated when Alec’s lips crashed against Dorian’s and he found himself being tugged in closer towards the Iron Bull’s hulking body, that broad chest meeting Dorian’s back. When Alec broke apart from him, Dorian leaned in for another kiss, only for Alec’s head to dart up past his to meet Bull’s. Dorian’s ears were filled with the sounds of their kissing, before Alec’s face materialised before his own to kiss him heatedly once again, only to swoop back towards Bull again, clearly determined to have his fill of both. 

“Hey, hey,” the Iron Bull gently chided his lover as Dorian stifled a giggle. “Relax. We’re not going anywhere. Take your time.” 

“I’m just-” Alec mumbled in between breathless kisses, “so happy...” 

Dorian really did laugh this time, and Alec joined in. Even Bull gave a quiet chortle, the vibrations rumbling through Dorian’s body. And then three sets of hands set to work, liberating Dorian of the clothes that so confined him (peeling him out of his favourite smallclothes in the process) and tossing them aside, before doing the same to Alec. But when the two human men turned their attention towards the Iron Bull, he shook his lumbering head and moved away. The bed creaked beneath them as Bull climbed off of it and got to his feet, the naked Alec and Dorian practically collapsing on top of one another from the shift in weight. 

“I was rather expecting this to be a... _ménage_ _à trois_ , if you will,” Dorian commented, as both he and Alec watched Bull cross the room and take a seat in a chair only a distance away from the bed. 

“It will be,” Bull promised, the wooden seat groaning ominously as he lowered himself into it, his back sinking down and his legs spreading wide. “But, first, I want to see you two go at it for a little while.” 

“And you’ll just...sit there and watch?” Alec asked. 

“Oh, that’s not _all_ I’ll be doing.” 

They watched as Bull dragged his fat tongue over the palm of his hand, before reaching with that same hand into his breeches and taking firm hold of something that lay within. Dorian and Alec caught one another’s eye, and matching grins spread across their faces. 

“Then we’ll be sure to put on quite the performance, won’t we?” Dorian murmured, before lowering his lips to Alec’s once again. All of his (admittedly few) trysts with the Inquisitor had been brief and hurried, their desire lending them haste. But now, Dorian was determined to take his time. Alec hummed against him as Dorian ran his hands down the length of his chest, then back up again, cupping his chest and sliding the skin of his palm against the sensitive flesh of Alec’s nipples, relishing the way Alec’s back arched up off the bed at his touch. Each kiss was so long that it left him dizzy, and they would break apart gasping for breath before lunging in for another. Slowly, gradually, Dorian left Alec’s lips behind, his mouth lingering on the Inquisitor’s jaw, then sucking intently on his neck, delighting in the sweet sounds that Alec made as he writhed beneath him, gently underscored by the occasional rumbling grunt from the Iron Bull. A glance at the man in the chair showed him Bull’s towering cock, now freed from its confines, slick with spittle as its owner stroked it, his eye locked on the pair entangled atop the sheets. Dorian’s mouth continued its ponderous journey downward, making a stop at Alec’s chest and lathering a nipple with his tongue, feeling it harden against him. Alec was squirming now, swearing quietly, his breathing already laboured by Dorian’s efforts. A strangled moan rang in Dorian’s ears as his tongue traced a path down the length of Alec’s torso. 

“P-Please, Dorian,” the Inquisitor mumbled, “I...I need...!” 

“Hmm?” Dorian glanced up at Alec’s wide-eyed expression, reaching out with both hands to rub his thumbs against those nipples as he did. “Is something the matter?” 

Alec clenched his jaw as he bucked beneath him. “D-Do I really need to say it?” 

“Of course. I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you would have me do.” 

And so Alec did – in a rather crude set of words that Dorian would have never expected to hear from the head of the Inquisition. 

“My, my,” Dorian said with a smirk, as he lowered his head between Alec’s legs. “It would be my _distinct_ pleasure...” 

“Flip him over so I can watch,” the Iron Bull commanded from nearby, and Dorian and Alec obeyed him at once, Alec’s face and knees pressing into the silken sheets as his ass lifted up, guided by Dorian’s hands on his hips. Dorian had the distinguished honour of seeing Alec Trevelyan’s bare buttocks directly before his face for the first time – an honour he was certain many would be thrilled to experience. And what an honour it was: a mouth-watering opening sat surrounded by a light dusting of hair in between the two most perfectly-rounded buttocks Dorian had ever seen in his life. All attempts at holding himself back were abandoned as lust blazed like an inferno inside him, and Dorian took hold of those smooth cheeks before pushing them apart and diving in mouth-first. 

Alec’s soft moans of pleasure sang sweet as music in Dorian’s ears as his tongue plumbed his depths, and Dorian’s eyes fluttered shut automatically as an answering groan of contentment escaped from his mouth, muffled by Alec’s hole. 

Dorian’s head began to swim, and it took him a few moments to realise that it was because of a lack of air rather than the intoxicating effect of his own desire. Dorian gasped down a few lungfuls of air, rubbing a thumb against Alec’s entrance in place of his tongue. He glanced up at the Iron Bull as he panted, seeing the Qunari grinning at him with his breeches around his ankles, still stroking himself determinedly. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” That broad hand twisted as it closed over the head of Bull’s cock before sliding back down again, spittle easing its passage. “The kind of ass you could spend all day eating.” 

Dorian nodded, still feeling somewhat breathless. His thumb pressed against Alec’s hole, driving a needy sigh from the man. 

“Well, don’t keep him waiting.” 

Dorian followed the Iron Bull’s suggestion, lowering his mouth back down to replace his thumb. This time, he kept his eyes wide open, angling his head so that he could watch Bull’s reaction while pleasuring his lover. The Iron Bull’s grin widened as he held Dorian’s gaze, his pace noticeably slowing as he savoured every last jerk of his hand. 

“Yeah, just like that. _Fuck_ , that is hot. You love that, don’t you, Alec?” 

Alec let out a wordless and yet undeniably-affirmative gasp. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Alec squirmed atop the bed, his hips bucking as he ground against the bed in a desperate need for stimulation – something that was denied to him when Dorian pulled his hips up off the bed. Alec’s frustrated sob twisted into a heated moan as Dorian’s tongue doubled its efforts, fingers digging into the Inquisitor’s flesh as he dragged his tongue over the sensitive flesh over and over and over, hearing an approving chuckle from the Iron Bull as he did so. 

“Oh, yeah. You really know how to tease, Dorian.” 

Dorian gave a grunt of affirmation, accompanied by a wink aimed at Bull. 

“Alright, alright, I think the boss’s had enough of that. Time for you to fuck him properly.” 

“With pleasure,” Dorian agreed, sitting up on his heels and rubbing his fingers together as he cast a grease spell, the thick liquid soon oozing down towards his palms like syrup. He lowered his hand back down to Alec’s ass, his slick digits playing with that tight hole and drawing sweet, sweet gasps from the Inquisitor, before finally slipping a finger inside him, loosening him up for the main event. 

Soon, Dorian was driving his fingers in and out of that tight hole, pressing determinedly against the bundle of nerves deep inside, finger-fucking the Inquisitor while his lover sat and watched in awe. Each jerk of Dorian’s fingers drove a heated groan out of Alec, who pressed his face into the bed as his fingers clutched the sheet like a lifeline. 

“I said ‘fuck him _properly'_ ,” Bull reminded him. 

Dorian looked up to meet the Qunari’s gaze, his digits still expertly working Alec over. “You don’t consider this proper?” 

“When I say I want you to fuck him, I mean I want you to pound him so hard he sees Andraste.” 

Dorian snorted a laugh, leaning down closer to Alec to whisper gently to him. “And how about you, hmm? Would you like to bear witness to the Maker’s Bride once again?” 

“I n-never...saw her th-the first time,” Alec insisted, even with Dorian’s fingers plumbing his depths. 

“Is that a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?” Dorian slipped another finger in to join the first two, making Alec whimper with need. 

“Fuck me,” the Inquisitor hissed. 

“But of course.” 

Before long, Dorian’s fingers were replaced with his cock, sliding deep, deep inside Alec until his groin was pressing against the Inquisitor’s ass. Dorian’s head sank back against his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut and a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as warm tingles of pleasure raced up his spine, drawing a groan out of him that was accompanied by a shuddering gasp from Alec. He slowly ground against the man beneath him, relishing the sweet sensations, feeling the tight hole gradually loosen around his cock. Dorian’s hands cupped Alec’s hips on either side, holding his body in place as he languidly rolled his own hips back and forth, his knees nudging against the Inquisitor’s. Alec arched his back, keeping his face and hands resting on the bed as Dorian held his ass upright. Every thrust from Dorian pushed Alec’s body forward, even more so when his tempo began to increase, the soft clapping sound of flesh against flesh rising in volume. The bed began to squeak as it rocked under their weight, underscoring the sounds of their sex. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Alec was chanting rhythmically under his breath, just loud enough for Dorian to hear. “Ohhh...!” 

Dorian obliged him, tightening his grip on Alec’s body and pulling it against him with each, quickening thrust. Alec’s soft gasps and groans immediately loudened, becoming heated cries and moans; evidently, the Inquisitor was more comfortable in loudly vocalising his pleasure when within the comfort and privacy of his own chambers. Another, deeper groan drew Dorian’s attention back to the Iron Bull, who was still sitting in his chair, although the wide-eyed look the Qunari was giving them gave Dorian the impression that he was on the verge of crossing the room and joining in at last. 

There was something so _salacious_ about the concept of fucking somebody in front of their partner – even when the parties involved were more lax in their relationship boundaries than most. During his youthful days in the Imperium, Dorian had gotten to know a slightly-older married couple quite well who, one late Ferventis evening (after partaking in a few glasses of sparkling Orlesian wine), had insisted upon having Dorian fuck the husband while his wife watched impassively from the _chaise-lounge_. Dorian had largely ignored the lady’s presence as he’d enthusiastically pounded her beloved spouse atop their four-poster bed, although she assured him afterwards that his performance had been ‘commendable’ and, indeed, ‘greatly satisfying’. This was a rather different affair: the Iron Bull’s eager masturbation while holding Dorian’s gaze made the whole affair feel much more intimate and inclusive, as did his near-constant praise. 

“Fuck yeah, give it to him!” “ _Damn_ , you two look good together.” 

Dorian grinned, the Iron Bull’s enthusiasm rubbing off on him. He straightened his back, puffing his chest out as his hips continued their movement, relishing the way Bull’s eye drank in the view. 

“You like to show off, don’t you, Dorian?” 

He did, and Dorian knew it. He had acquired a taste for exhibitionism and he was determined to satisfy that particular craving. The Iron Bull had ordered him to fuck his lover and by Andraste was Dorian not going to disappoint. 

Another minute or so ticked past before Bull finally stood, feet stepping out of his breeches and smalls, one hand still pumping away at his mighty cock as he strode casually over towards the bed. Alec and Dorian watched him approach, Alec’s head rising from the bed to greet his lover, who knelt down in turn. Their lips met in a tender kiss, Alec still moaning fervidly even as Bull’s mouth crushed his own. 

“You’re doing so well, _kadan_ ,” Bull murmured to his lover, a thumb brushing against Alec’s cheek as his fingers ran through his white locks of hair. “Now, I want you to suck my cock. Will you do that for me?” 

Alec nodded eagerly, Bull straightening up until his huge member was level with Alec’s head, which leaned in at once to lather it with his tongue. The Iron Bull held himself by the shaft, guiding his cock into his lover’s awaiting mouth, a delighted grunt escaping through his nose as those tender lips closed over the engorged head. Bull widened his stance slightly, bare feet spreading apart on the floor as his thighs invited Alec in closer. The Inquisitor’s hands remained on the bed as his head diligently bobbed back and forth, taking in as much of that massive cock as he could, cries of pleasure muffled by Bull’s girth filling his mouth. The Iron Bull’s quiet smirk twisted as Alec’s lips slid further and further down his shaft, his mouth sinking open as a groan of bliss dragged itself from his throat. Bull caught Dorian’s eye and grinned, and Dorian grinned right back, inhibitions evaporating like morning mist. He lifted one leg, planting his foot on the bed so that his thigh ran parallel with Alec’s torso, hands still gripping the white-haired man by the hips as he began to pound harder than ever, never breaking eye-contact with the Iron Bull. Alec moaned around Bull’s cock, the vibrations drawing another deep groan from the Qunari. 

“Fuck yes,” Bull breathed, looking at Dorian with something akin to awe. “You are so fucking hot, Dorian. You _know_ you are.” 

Dorian gave him a wink, never once slowing down his movement. The minutes ticked by as the three of them stayed locked in that position, none of them willing to break the joining of their bodies as they shared in the pleasure, words dying away at last as passion and desire obliterated all but their basest thoughts. Bull’s fingers ran through Alec’s hair, gripping his head as he gyrated his hips, fucking Alec’s mouth while Dorian fucked his ass. The Inquisitor, for his part showed no signs of discomfort or fatigue from taking the two men at once, and indeed seemed to relish every last blissful second of it – judging by the delectable noises he was making. 

Eventually, when his leg began to twinge slightly with the beginnings of a cramp, Dorian lowered his knee to the bed again and leaned down until the front of his torso met Alec’s back. The upper halves of their bodies became flush together as their lower halves bucked, Dorian slamming his pelvis against that soft, rounded ass over and over. Alec’s head leaned back, moving away from Bull’s cock as his lips searched desperately for Dorian’s, and their mouths met in a feverish kiss. Heat was surging deep inside him, threatening to spill over in a powerful climax that he so, so wanted. 

“I’m getting close...!” Alec mumbled against Dorian’s lips, and Dorian understood. He couldn’t finish just yet – not when the three of them had so much left to share. To that end, he ceased his thrusting, and slowly eased himself back out of Alec, rolling over and toppling down onto the bed to lie beside him, panting hard from the exertion. Alec sank down onto the bed, equally worn by the vigorous fucking he had received. Bull clambered onto the bed to join them, a large hand rubbing against each of the other two men. 

“You both did great,” he commended them. 

“Oh, believe me, I’m _far_ from spent,” Dorian assured him between heaving breaths. “I just require...a moment or two, perhaps.” 

“Take five,” Bull told him. “You too, boss. You’ve earned it.” 

Alec hummed contentedly as Bull stroked his back gently, his touch occasionally wandering down to his lover’s backside and giving it a gentle squeeze. The three of them lay down to rest, the two humans tucking themselves under either of the Iron Bull’s arms, the room growing quiet save for the sound of their breathing. 

After some time had passed, Alec broke the silence with a hesitant comment. “So, Dorian, you seem to be quite the... _versatile_ individual.” 

Dorian cocked his head. “In what sense?” 

“Well, you’re quite capable of both giving and receiving in the bedroom.” 

“As most any gentleman who prefers the company of other gentlemen ought to be,” Dorian said with a chuckle. 

Bull snorted. “Speak for yourself. I’m a one-hundred percent giver and Alec is a champion taker.” He squeezed his lover tightly with the arm that was wrapped around him. “Not everybody is as gifted as you, Vint.” 

“Really?” Dorian glanced up at the Qunari. “You’re missing out, you know. You rather struck me as the sort who has tried everything in bed – and elsewhere.” 

“Oh, I have,” Bull assured him with a playful growl. “In fact, there was a _tamassran_ I knew in Qunandar who had a strap-on dick that could fuck you so deep it felt like your eyes might pop out.” The Iron Bull’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he revelled in a distant memory, murmuring something undoubtedly filthy in Qunlat. “But she is- _was_ an exception. Otherwise, I generally don’t take it. Not my thing.” 

“And you, Alec?” Dorian turned his attention towards the Inquisitor, whose head had popped up from behind Bull’s considerable form and was now resting upon his chest. “You aren’t inclined to fuck someone when they could fuck _you_ , instead?” 

Alec flushed. “Well, that’s what I wanted to ask you. I was hoping that...you’d let me fuck you?” 

“Why, Alec, I’d be delighted to.” 

Before long, Dorian was on all-fours atop the bed, moaning wantonly as his two companions played with his ass, oil-slick fingers darting in and out of his hole, sometimes replaced by a warm tongue (or two). Every so often, one of his buttocks would receive a swift smack, or a gentle bite, and the pain only made the pleasure sweeter. Dorian sobbed into the pillow, body quivering from the ecstasy sweeping through him. 

“I think he’s ready for you, boss,” he heard Bull say, in between the soft sounds of kisses. “Better make it quick – I'm pretty sure we could make him come just by doing this.” 

Dorian wasn’t sure which he’d prefer: Alec fucking him, or both he and Bull driving him to the brink simply by attending to his ass as they were doing. So dizzied by pleasure was he that Dorian almost missed Alec’s next few words. 

“Could you...sit on me, Dorian?” 

Dorian’s response was an inelegant grunt of affirmation, rather than the witty reply he might have given had his brain not been turned into soup. He crawled over to the Inquisitor, who was lying on his back, cock standing proud and erect, and slathered with oil, throbbing gently as though in anticipation. Dorian obediently straddled Alec’s hips, his knees pressing into the bed on either side of Alec’s torso. Bull’s steady arms guided him into position as Alec manoeuvred his cock until it was pressing firmly against Dorian’s moistened entrance, which it soon slid inside. The two of them moaned, voices joining together as Dorian’s ass sank slowly downwards, until it eventually came to rest upon Alec’s thighs. There, they rested, as Dorian allowed his body to loosen up around Alec’s cock. 

Then, he began to move, hips gyrating with languid ease as Alec’s thighs spread, his own body pushing up against Dorian’s as they slowly built up a rhythm. The Inquisitor was staring up at Dorian, mouth and eyes wide open, and his hands began to run up and down the length of Dorian’s torso, savouring the feeling of their bodies conjoined. Dorian grinned down at him, lacing his hands behind his head as he continued his work, Alec’s cock sliding in and out of him with every jerk of his hips. A large, firm pair of hands cupped Dorian by the chest, rubbing against his nipples, and he allowed his head to sink gently back to rest on the Iron Bull’s shoulder as the giant man knelt behind him. Dorian sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as both men pleasured him at once, their hands and bodies working in tandem to satiate him. Bull’s hands kneaded his chest, a thumb stroking against each of his nipples at the exact moment that Alec’s cock grazed the sweet spot deep inside him, and Dorian let out a hiss as a warm wave of pleasure coursed through him, making his body tremble from head to toe. 

“Fuck,” Dorian breathed, his mouth inches away from Bull’s, which grinned at him. 

“How long have you been imagining this, eh, Dorian?” 

“Too long,” Dorian replied, sincerity forefront on his mind now that pleasure had eradicated his inhibitions. 

“And you, Alec?” 

“S-Since the moment I first laid eyes on you both,” Alec groaned. 

“Well, I guess we’re all in agreement, then.” Dorian felt Bull’s hands let go of him, moving down to take hold of Alec by the legs, spreading his thighs apart and hoisting both he and Dorian slightly higher up off the bed with little difficulty. “You ready for me, Alec?” 

“Take me!” the Inquisitor pleaded, and Bull was more than happy to oblige. 

Dorian kept his hips moving, albeit gentler than before, as the Iron Bull pushed himself inside Alec’s entrance, the Inquisitor moaning in bliss as the Qunari penetrated him. His two lovers slowly ground against him, getting used to the sensation, Bull wiggling his hips from side to side as Alec’s tight hole opened up around him. Dorian was able to witness a full spectrum of emotion spread across Alec’s face as he evidently became overwhelmed by what was happening. 

“Are you quite alright, Alec?” he asked. 

The Inquisitor gave a shaky nod. “Y-Yes, I just...I just need a moment...” 

They gave him one, and then another, waiting until Alec’s breathing had grown less laboured before resuming their efforts. This time, there was nothing visible in Alec’s expression save for sheer ecstasy as Dorian slid himself up and down his length, all while Bull steadily gyrated his pelvis, his breath hot against Dorian’s ear. Dorian had had the privilege several times before of fucking one man while another fucked him in turn, and had each time found the pleasure to be indescribable. As a result, he thought he could rather imagine how Alec Trevelyan was feeling at this moment, but looking at his wide eyes and hearing the breathless cries issuing from him, Dorian couldn’t help but envy him all the same. 

Their tempo picked up, initiated by the Iron Bull as his thighs spread wide and his hips began slamming against Alec’s ass, the bed juddering with every powerful jerk of his hips. Dorian felt those strong hands take hold of him again, having let go of Alec to wrap themselves around him instead. Bull’s arms squeezed Dorian’s chest, holding him in a bear hug while the lower half of his body attended to Alec instead, expertly attending to both men at the same time. The Iron Bull made having sex with two people at once look like the easiest thing in the world, and Dorian couldn’t help but marvel as his strength and stamina, even in these circumstances. Dorian turned his head to the left and, finding Bull’s lips just within reach, brought their mouths together in a hungering kiss that Bull eagerly returned. The way Dorian’s body rocked with every thrust from the Iron Bull made it almost feel as though the Qunari was fucking _him_ and not Alec – and the blazing look that Bull gave him when they broke apart and held one another’s gaze certainly didn’t help. 

“You’re doing amazing,” Bull praised him, his voice low and yet undoubtedly loud enough for Alec to hear, as well. “Keep fucking him, just like that.” 

Dorian didn’t need to be told twice, and the rocking of the bed soon became more violent as Dorian’s hips increased their efforts, matching the Iron Bull’s rhythm and complementing it. The Inquisitor’s chamber quickly became a chorus of carnal noises – Alec’s desperate cries, the slap of skin-against-skin, Bull’s low grunts, the thump of the bedframe against the wall, and Dorian’s passionate moans. Sparks of pleasure shot up Dorian’s spine every time he slammed his ass down against Alec’s thighs, the Inquisitor’s cock penetrating him deep even as he was penetrated in turn by Bull. Dorian’s hands ran over Alec’s chest, slick with sweat, delighting at the way he arched his back to press his body against his touch. Every so often, when Dorian’s lips were not currently busying themselves with the Iron Bull’s, he would lean down and press them against Alec’s instead – the Inquisitor being more than happy to receive his kisses. The three men’s bodies rocked together, sharing each other’s pleasure, three finally united as one after months of pent-up desire and frustration. Dorian never wanted it to end – he would have given all the gold in Antiva just to stay in this bed for the rest of his life. 

Alas, all good things came to an end. It could scarcely have been more than a few minutes of this achingly blissful affair before Alec’s cries began to take on a feverish pitch, and Dorian felt heat swell inside him as though in response. Eager to bring a suitably-pleasurable conclusion to this tryst, Dorian’s hips picked up speed, and Bull’s instinctively did the same. Alec’s head sank back against the bed, his gorgeous eyes screwing shut as his orgasm approached. 

“I’m going to come!” he yelped. 

“Do it,” Dorian and Bull commanded in unison, their voices strained by pleasure and exertion. 

Alec screamed with delight as he came undone, and Dorian felt his cock throbbing deep inside of him as it pumped out its load, still firm and hard as it struck that point deep inside Dorian over and over and _over_. Dorian lost himself to the rapturous feeling that swelled outward from that point, fluid spilling warm and thick from his own cock as he pumped it, pleasure swallowing him up to the point that he could barely hear Bull’s sharp cry in his ear as the Qunari succumbed to his own climax. The world became nothing but delicious, searing heat – the heat of Alec’s seed inside him, the heat of his own spilling over his fingers, the heat of Bull’s body against his back, and the heat of the pleasure that was burning him up from the inside out. 

As their respective orgasms dwindled away to a pleasant tingle, the three men were left with the less-pleasant task of untangling their sweaty, damp bodies from each other. Alec remained more or less where he was even after Dorian had climbed off and Bull had withdrawn, breathing hard as he splayed himself across the bed. Bull’s arms carefully picked him up and turned him around, depositing his head onto the pillow, right next to where Dorian had thrown himself down in turn. The Iron Bull lay his large head down on the pillow on Alec’s opposite side, leaving the Inquisitor between them. 

“That was...” Alec began, only to evidently decide that whatever verbal description his mind could come up with would be insufficient. 

“Yeah,” Bull agreed, throwing one great leg over Alec’s, a foot rubbing against Dorian’s shin. “It sure was.” 

Dorian made a wordless noise of agreement as the three of them huddled in close. Had he known just how incredibly pleasurable the whole experience would be, he might have made advances on the two lovers sooner. “Who would have thought that me acting like a blundering fool would lead to this?” 

Alec chuckled and Bull let out a snort. “I never thought I’d see the day Dorian Pavus openly called himself a ‘blundering fool’,” the Inquisitor commented. 

“Yes, well, I never thought I’d see the day I climbed into bed with the Herald of Andraste and his Tal-Vashoth lover,” Dorian retorted. “But Maker knows there’s a first time for everything.” 

“He’s not the Herald,” Bull cut in just as Alec opened his mouth to undoubtedly say the very same thing. He beamed up at the Qunari, who smiled warmly back. “Guess your wish came true after all, huh, boss? You got us both in the sack at once.” 

Alec flushed. “I-I wouldn’t put it like _that_...” 

Dorian propped himself up on one elbow and smirked at the white-haired man’s flustered state. “Is that so? You’ve been fantasising about this, have you?” 

“Maker’s breath,” Alec muttered as he covered his face with his hands. Dorian marvelled at how easy the man was to embarrass after everything he had just done. 

“Don’t act like you’re any different, Dorian,” Bull reminded him, prompting Dorian to shrug. 

“Oh, not a bit. But I _am_ interested in hearing what other delectable ideas young Alec has been dreaming up in that wonderfully-perverted mind of his.” 

Alec peeked at him out from between his fingers. “Only if you share _yours_.” 

Dorian’s mind conjured up an array of images of bared flesh, tangled limbs, and the sound of his name on two pairs of lips. Before he could give voice to them, however, Bull interrupted. 

“Hey, there’ll be plenty of time for all that later. Right now, you need to rest. Both of you.” 

“Yes, sir,” Dorian bit back as drily as possible, earning a nudge in response from the large foot still resting atop him. The three of them moved in closer still, a cool breeze wafting in from the open balcony as they wrapped themselves around each other. Gentle kisses and soft touches passed back and forth between the three of them, eager as each of them were to share themselves with the other two, even after spending themselves so utterly. 

And, for the first time in as long as he could remember, Dorian Pavus felt satisfied. 


End file.
